Silencios
by HanakoOo
Summary: One-shot. Te has tomado demasiado tiempo para darte cuenta de lo que tienes, y cuando te enteras te das cuenta de que lo has perdido. Escrito en segunda persona. Russia/Belarus.


Silencio

Y es… Silencio. Silencio eterno mientras la miras a la cara, con un mar de emociones mezcladas en el corazón. No sabes que hacer… No sabes que decir… Tienes más que claro que tus palabras podrían ser el más fatal error al no decirlas de la manera correcta. Estas asustado. No solo de ella, de su hermoso cabello rubio y su seductora mirada penetrante, sino también de lo que puede pasar en tu hogar, hogar de los dos, después de todo.

No ha dejado de mirarte… Te das cuenta, que, como la mayor y gran parte del tiempo, no sonríe, solo te mira con las manos en su regazo, sentada del otro lado de tu escritorio. ¿Qué se supone que debes decir? ¿Cómo actuar sin darle más ni menos ideas de lo que puede pasar?

Ella te ama, te lo ha dicho más de mil veces, sin duda alguna. Ella te sigue a todos lados, ella te sirve, juega el papel de esposa, pero tú no la amas. O... No estás seguro. Aun al intentar de esquivar su mirada, terminas viéndole. Es hermosa. Como la fría y blanca nieve. Sus ojos son del color del cielo, su piel es clara, su cuerpo es, prácticamente perfecto. Sus labios, rosados. Es como una muñeca de porcelana, que se puede romper al contacto. Es una mirada para ti, maravillosa.

Y continúa el silencio. Tu mirada, asustada y púrpura, no se separa de la de ella, penetrante y azul.

Silencio… Silencio… Silencio…

- Nattalyia… - pronuncias su nombre y ella parece saborearlo al salir de tu boca al seguir tu movimiento con su cabeza. Te sorprendes, pero continuas con tu discurso, corto y tajante, para pedirle haga otra cosa - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Te acobardas y cambias el tema al último momento. No puedes pedirle que se vaya. No todavía. Porque ella, después de todo… Te quiere. ¿No es así?

Ella sacude dulcemente la cabeza, pero no sonríe, haciendo lucir ese movimiento frío y duro para ti, no como si estuviera molesta… Si no ausente.

Ausente… ¿Cómo puede ser eso si ella está siempre tan inmersa en ti? Sabes que no es normal en ella, pero decides no preguntar por ello. De alguna sabes cruel manera, te alivia. Solo Dios sabría que se encontrarían haciendo de no ser así. De pronto, sabiendo que ella no te mira, estiras tu mano hacia la suya, pero al tan solo ver el movimiento y escuchar ese sonido de su lenta respiración, regresas tu mano a su lugar habitual. No. No puedes. No debes. El contacto humano contigo podría darle ideas equivocadas. Tienes muy en cuenta que dejarle así cuando sabes que no está bien no es la mejor de la acciones, pero no sabes que hacer.

Antes de que ella regrese su hermosa mirada a ti, tomas la pluma y continúas trabajando, en esa oficina, gris para ella y para ti, a la que pareces estar de por vida atado. Te concentras o más que puedes en tu trabajo, lo cual es poco teniéndole a ella, oh maravillosa mujer, mirándote, esperándote, sirviéndote, siendo tuya y para ti aunque no deba. Es como si ella poco a poco te pegara su cruel y amarga ausencia, y son como dos fantasmas, sin sentir y sin hacer, en ese reducido espacio en el que están. Mantienen ese…

Silencio.

Silencio eterno que a ninguno de los dos les parece incómodo y al que están habituados. Silencio ese, despiadado y lento con el cual pasa la vida de ella y la vida tuya. Es como si el sonido de tu bolígrafo fuera absorbido por él, es como si ninguno de los dos respirara. Ella apenas se mueve, y tú estás tan aparentemente concentrado en el papeleo que tus movimientos son tan agiles y rápidos que se hacen mudos, faltos de sonido y monótonos. Ambos desaparecen a la merced del silencio, a la del frío y a la de la ausencia.

Es por eso que te sorprendes cuando ella se levanta de su asiento con los ojos vacíos de vida, el sonido de su silla interrumpiendo el eterno silencio de los dos.

- Чай…* - te dice en su idioma, mirándote pero no mirándote, a la cara. Parece como si su vista atravesara tu rostro y chocara con la pared, y te sientes solo, lastimado… De nuevo, no sabes que decir.

- Si... Por favor. – contestas al fin después de lo que parece una eternidad.

Ella, se retira y te quedas, como la gran mayoría del tiempo, solo. No te duele, pues sabe ella regresará, por más que no lo quieras o por más que ello te asuste. Pues ella te ama aunque tú no estés siquiera seguro de compartir el sentimiento, aunque ante todas y cada una de sus proposiciones siempre murmures un "¡Perdóname!" mientras te alejas corriendo. Ella no llorara, ella jamás lo hace, pero no te gusta hacerle eso. Sabes más que cualquier otra persona que la lastimas poco a poco aunque ella no lo demuestre y jamás deje de intentar.

Intentas continuar trabajando, pero su lindo rostro con esa mirada ausente te impide concentrarte. Ella te importa, después de todo. Sueltas el bolígrafo, y bajas la cabeza. Ese sentimiento de frialdad te recorre y tu no imp0nes resistencia. Aunque no te sientes nada bien, no se escurre ninguna lágrima de tus ojos, y la expresión en tu rostro no te traiciona. Te has puesto una máscara de indiferencia en la cara, y no planeas quitártela pronto. No quieres por qué no te gusta expresar lo que sientes, bueno, lo que en realidad sientes. ¿Qué si estás preocupado por lo que puede acontecerle a tu hermana menor, a aquella hermosa mujer que te prepara un té en la cocina? No realmente. Te lastima no poder hacerla feliz, pues estas casi seguro es esa la causa de su ausencia ante ti.

¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?

Estas lastimado. Es como si fueras tú la causa de todas sus tristezas. Es como si ella fuera dependiente de ti y eso es lo que a toda costa has intentado evitar. Sin embargo, allí esta ella, fingiendo querer estar aún junto a ti cuando es totalmente caro que ya no lo quiere pues ya la has lastimado suficiente. O por lo menos eso es lo que tú piensas. Nunca has estado seguro de lo que realmente le pasa.

Algo te molesta, y la máscara en tu rostro aun por eso, se ha negado a desaparecer. Sin poder estar un minuto más así, sentado, frío y aparentemente indiferente, te levantas, dejas todos tus asuntos financieros a un lado, interrumpes tu silencio con el movimiento y sonido de tu sillón al levantarte, y comienzas a caminar hacia tu puerta.

Aun inseguro de lo que estas a punto de hacer, la abres y sales de tu despacho. Caminas por el increíblemente largo pasillo con el cual tu hogar cuenta y terminas en la cocina, o por lo menos a tres pasos de ella, pues al escuchar el agua hirviendo en una pota de metal y los pasos de la mujer rubia y mirada azul resonando en el suelo de oscuro marfil, te detienes y te escondes tras una dura pared, y mantienes el silencio. No deseas hacer ruido pues no quieres que ella note tu vacía presencia alrededor de ella, ni quieres contagiarle ningún sentimiento que sabes podría no ser sano.

Así que silencioso, la espías desde tu lugar con la esperanza de que esa fría y ausente mirada haya desaparecido de sus azules ojos gracias a la falta de ti y de tus rechazos, gracias a que tú un estas ahí para lastimarla con la misma palabra de siempre, o bien, con tu llanto incontrolable cuando ella se sale sus estribos.

Solo ella te hace representar realmente lo que sientes.

Aunque sea lamentablemente para mal, y más que nada, para lastimarla.

Por un momento, al ver su femenina silueta por detrás, deseas que las cosas no fueran del modo en que son, y que no estuvieran de la forma en que están, pues tal vez de esa forma serías capaz de corresponder a ese sentimiento de amor que ella, dulcemente y sin ninguna condición, te ofrece… Deseas, con toda la fuerza de tu corazón y por ese efímero momento, que ella no sea ella y que tú no seas tú, que se encarnen en otros cuerpos que no sean los suyos y que sean felices por toda la eternidad… Pero te detienes. Estás siendo demasiado egoísta y no estás pensando bien. Siendo tú quien eres y ella quien es, las coas no pueden ser dejadas de ese modo tan solo así. Ambos tienen un enorme peso en la espalda con el que deben lidiar a diario y no pueden… No deben…

Silencio.

El silencio continúa mientras tú estás cada vez más inmerso en tus pensamientos. Decides, finalmente, mostrarte ante ella para ver su reacción, esperando poder ver la verdadera felicidad en sus ojos por un solo instante mientras la amargura y la ausencia regresan después, al verte. Así que con un paso decidido, vas a su presencia, y te topas con que ella ya estaba mirando en tu dirección, sin embargo, como aquellas veces anteriores, parece atravesarte con la azul vista. No sabes que hacer, no sabes que decir. Tu plan no ha funcionado, y has fallado en ver su dulce mirada en su estado natural. En cambio, te has topado con lo que menos te esperabas, o mejor dicho, lo que menos querías. Una mirada azul, penetrante y vacía a través de ti.

Pero, en medio de ese silencio, sonríes.

- Извините *... – te disculpas embarazosamente – Solo quería asegurarme que continuabas aquí… Sueles ser muy silenciosa, Bela.

Ella, no te dice nada. Simplemente mantiene el silencio que recién has quebrantado mientras deja encima de tu mesa dos tazas vacías y camina hacia donde está la pota, para después sostenerla en sus enguatadas manos y servir una generosa cantidad en ambas copas. Después, sin siquiera mirarte, pone una de las copas a una esquina de la mesa, y la otra en la dirección opuesta. Al final, se sienta.

Quiere permanecer lejos de ti. Por primera vez, quiere que sea así, y eso te sorprende, te alegra, pero a la vez te lastima. Te gusta, pero no te gusta, que sea así. De tal manera, que terminas tomando tu taza que te quema al contacto y sentándote a tan solo una silla de ella. La miras, pero ella se niega, parece rehusarse con todo el poder que le queda, a mirarte. Es como si tú no existieras de un momento a otro en su mundo… Como si te ignorara a toda costa, como sabes lo ha hecho con algún joven, de cabello castaño y mirada dulce, para darte a entender que no quiere nada de ti.

¿Cómo puede ser eso posible cuando ella ha jurado amarte y permanecer a tu lado mil veces?

No logras entenderlo. No cabe en tu cabeza ese repentino cambio de parecer, cambio de actitud al fin, hacia ti. Te lastima, pues sabes has perdido a la única persona a la cual no le asustas, a la única que te quiere incondicionalmente, a la que prometió jamás abandonarte como lo hicieron más de 6 personas…

No quieres que las cosas sean así.

- Bielorrusia… - pronuncias su antiguo nombre mientras extiendes tu mano enguantada hacia ella para tocarla.

Ella se levanta, sin siquiera haber tocado su té, y se aleja de ti.

- Я стаміўся ... Адно і тое ж кожны дзень ... * – te dice, sin mirarte, como si hablare consigo misma.

Estas tan sorprendido que no sabes que decir, y te quedas pasmado mientras ella se aleja hacia otro lugar en tu hogar a causa de la tormenta de nieve que hay fuera de tu casa. Supones que ya es tiempo de que te lo diga, y te das cuenta de que verdaderamente la has perdido. No quieres…

Y el silencio es tu único testigo.

Te levantas bruscamente de donde estas sentado, golpeando la mesa y ocasionando que las dos tazas de té caigan hacia el lado, y al recargarte en la mesa, te quemas los dedos con el liquido. Pero no importa. No importa porque es ella y su posible abandono en lo único que puedes pensar. Aun no sabes, aun no tienes ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que puedes ofrecer, debes conseguir la forma, tienes que encontrarla, de que ella permanezca a tu lado.

Porque tú le agradeciste por ser tan dulce…

Porque después de todo… También le quieres… ¿No?

No importa. Tienes que correr.

Comienzas tu carrera contra el tiempo y el arrepentimiento sin pensar. Al principio es como si dudaras de lo que haces, pues tus pasos no son ligeros, pero tu miedo a la soledad es tanto, tan grande y tan estúpido, que terminas haciéndolo a toda velocidad. No te detienes. No quieres, no debes, no puedes…

Ya la has lastimado demasiado. No deseas seguirlo haciendo.

Pero siendo tu casa – ese silencioso y vacio hogar de los dos – tan horriblemente grande, no sabes siquiera donde comenzar a buscarla.

Abres todas y cada una de las puertas. Tu búsqueda desesperada logra que de tus ojos púrpura broten lágrimas saladas de tristeza y demacración. Ella no puede irse. No se lo merece. Te arrepientes con dolor de todas las veces que le hiciste sufrir tu rechazo, y continúas abriendo puertas. Estás cansado, si, pues ya no tienes la misma vitalidad de antes, pero al darte cuenta de que una de las puertas tiene el seguro puesto, vuelves a llenarte de energía. Ella está allí dentro, esperándote, como siempre. ¿Verdad que sí?

- Nattie… - la llamas - ¡Nattie! Ábreme la puerta… - canturreas en un tono alegre, como si jamás hubiere pasado nada, como si se tratara de un juego.

Pero no lo es. Ella no está jugando y tú simplemente te niegas de la verdad.

Ella ya no te ama.

Te dejas caer enfrente de la puerta aun llorando, y finalmente la máscara cae de tu rostro. Ella, hermosa y rubia mujer, de tez blanca y ojos como el cielo y el mar, ha logrado sacar tu verdadero yo hacia afuera, solo que esta vez, te estás lastimando a ti mismo. Te duele hasta las entrañas que las cosas hayan resultado de este modo… ¿Pero cómo solucionarlas? Tu única solución desesperada es tumbar la puerta. Lo haces. Y te topas con la vista de ella, tirada de rodillas dobladas al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, y la misma mirada ausente que tanto odias.

Te niegas a seguir viéndola así. Quieres decirle tantas cosas… Lamentablemente, lo único que se te ocurre es un:

- Не плачь *... – le pides, acercando tu mano hacia ella solo un poco. Ella se aleja inmediatamente de tu contacto ladeando y bajando la cabeza, lo único que te queda es insistir - Не плачь…

Por más que haces la petición de que sus lágrimas paren, más y más brotan de sus ojos.

- Не існуе*… - ella dice, sacudiendo la cabeza ante el sonido de tu voz. Niega ante ti tu existencia con esas palabras. - Не існуе… - vuelve a decir, esta vez mas fuerte.

Nattalyia… - pronuncias su nombre.

- ¡Не існуе! – ella grita, mientras posa sus manos desesperadamente en sus oídos, como si te dijera que te callaras.

Intentas hablar, pero a cada palabra, a cada movimiento, a cada suspiro, ella sacude violentamente su cabeza y llorando amargamente, aprieta más sus manos a los lados de su cabeza. Ella no quiere que estés allí. Para ella ya no existes. Esas fueron las palabras que te acababa de decir con lágrimas en los ojos y mirada ausente. Por más que lo odies…

Ella se negara estar para ti por más tiempo.

Ya no puedes seguir con la lucha que has comenzado, y abatido, sintiéndote más débil que nunca, bajas la cabeza. Lagrimas de verdadera tristeza corren por tu mejillas y golpean el suelo, juguetonas, y se secan segundos después. Has perdido a la persona que te prometió quedarse a tu lado por siempre gracias a tu egoísmo y a tu indiferencia. La perdiste a causa de tu miedo, el cual probablemente no se trataba de más que una tonta exageración, a causa de tu negación y a causa de tus estúpidos prejuicios.

Verdaderamente deseas que ella no sea ella y tú no seas tú, en medio de ese silencio en el que los dos lloran calladamente, ella negando tu existencia y tú intentando convencerla de que aun sigues allí. No puede ser… No puedes concebirlo así. Maldices el día en que las cosas resultaron de ese modo, y desesperado, le abrazas con fuerza.

Ella no se mueve mientras tu hundes tu cabeza en su hombro pequeño e izquierdo, y le murmuras unas palabras que deseas que cumpla.

- No me hagas esto… No crezcas de esta manera, en un lugar lejano que yo no conozca…

Finalmente te mira a los ojos, y estos parecen recobrar una mínima parte de vida en ellos.

- No… No te vayas…

Ella vuelve a bajar la cabeza, y finalmente te regresa el abrazo.

No tiene precedentes. No tiene segundas intenciones. Ella, por primera vez, y de una forma que te alivia, no te pide nada. Es como si pretendiera ser otra persona, de la forma en que lo haces tú.

Y en medio del silencio, ella no es ella y tú no eres tú. Solo son dos almas lastimadas, buscando el perdón del otro, y olvidándose de quien realmente son.

* * *

><p>* Чай… - Té.<p>

* Извините ... - Perdón... (disculpa casual)

* Я стаміўся ... Адно і тое ж кожны дзень ... - Estoy cansada... De lo mismo todos los días...

* Не плачь... - No llores...

* Не існуе - Tú no existes.


End file.
